Flower Opening
by Emmabethwritingfanfiction
Summary: Bella has OCD. She moves to Forks, attempting to get over depression. She meets Edward. How will he react to Bella's confessions? Will he still like her? Or is Bella doomed to just obsess over someone who is far beyond her reach?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

a/n: Hi y'all. It's me Emmabeth. I hope you like this fan fic. Please review and let me know if you want this to continue. So…. Yeah. Enjoy chapter one. P.S. I got the ideas used in this fan fic from Every Last Word. It was recommended by our school, and I recommend it to you. Just so you know that the ideas in this weren't entirely my own. So… Let's do this thing.

Disclaimer: do I have kids? No? Then my name is not Stephenie Meyer, and therefore, I do not own Twilight.

Chapter one:

OCD

I have OCD. I have anxiety. I am depressed.

I had to write a report for English before I moved, so I wouldn't be the odd one out while everyone else was presenting. And the guy I've been obsessing about the past few days is in my English class. I get up and go to the front. I'm flat out shaking, and it's not pretty.

I unfold the paper, and all the dark thoughts come rushing in. My breathing picks up, and my face drains of all color. The world spins, and I feel the beginnings of a panic attack. But unlike when I usually have one, I can't flee.

I suck in air, and spit it out. I can't breathe. My knees buckle, and I grab the edge of the podium for support.

"I… can't… breathe." The sentence from my lips, but I can't hear it.

I turn, shoving through the rows of desks to the door, and rip it open, running out, clutching the paper and my backpack to my chest.

The tears start. Damm it. Isabella, get control. You are in control. Breathe.

One. Breathe. Two. Breathe. Three. Breathe. Four. Breathe. Five. Breathe. Breathe. You are in control. You are in control.

I run out into the sunlight and across the campus to the autotorium. I switch to saying the montras out loud.

"One. Breathe. Two. Breathe. Three. Breathe. Four. Breathe. Five. Breathe. Breathe B. you are in control. This is nothing. You are in control of it; it is not in control of you. You are in control."

They're not working like they should. That scares the crap out of me. My breathing becomes more and more labored, and I run through the autotorium like my life depends on it. I pull down a seat, and sit, pulling my knees up to my chest and putting my head between them.

I start flat out sobbing. I let it all wear off. Let it go. Stop obsessing. The tears keep falling.

OCd. That's what I have. That's who I am. And I can't shake it.

a/n: How was it? I'm sure that probably sucked, but I hope it was okay. Just so you know, B is a nickname Melissa gave Bella. You'll see what I'm talking about later. See ya!

Emmabeth.


	2. Author's note

a/n; Hey party people! I know it's been awhile since I updated this, and I want to give y'all an update. So… I'm now updating this whenever I can. In case you don't already know, this is one of eighteen stories I have up. And, sadly, this means that this has slipped through the cracks. I just want you to know that I will never abandon this story, and I will see it through, bbut I've decided to update this once a month, so I can get the best chapter I can out. The next chapter will be out hopefully tomorrow. Review if you still want me to update. Thanks!

Emmabeth.


	3. Chapter 2

a/n: Hey party people! I'm so sorry for waiting this long to update. Things have been slipping my mind, so I'm so so sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And if you want another one, review. Thanks!

Disclaimer: This plot is mine, Twilight is not.

Chapter two: Drowning

I'm pretty sure I sit there while the tears fall for about an hour. But when I check, it's only been thirty minutes. I pull myself together, and go to the biology building.

"Glad you could join us Ms. Swan." the teacher says. I blush, and take my seat. Edward Cullen shoots me a concerned glance, and I give him a tight-lipped smile.

I pull out my phone to take notes, but I find myself writing lyrics:

From shore to shore,

But she's stuck in between.

She goes unnoticed,

she goes unseen.

Do you see her,

Do you hear her desparate plea,

but noone helps her,

noone hears her plea,

her plea for normalcy.

She wants to move on,

get over it all,

But she'll never recover,

She'll always feel small.

Can you hear her plea,

Do you see her try to flee?

She's drowning,

drowning in a sea,

because noone stopped to help her,

nobody heard her plea.

I like it, so I give the song a name. "drowning."

a/n: I actually wrote those lyrics. I don't think there's another song like that out there. Bella will write a lot of original lyrics—it's part of her OCD. Just so you know. I know that this is a short chapter, so I'm sorry. This is mainly me trying to get back into the groove of this story. See ya!

Emmabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three:

a/n; Hey party people! I'm back with chapter three. In this fic, Bella is on the forks High School swim team. I'm a swimmer, and I feel that not enough people write about swimmers. So, yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Three: Practice

My car is waiting as I race across the quad to it. I hav thirty minutes to get to the Y, and then to get out to the pooldeck. I practically speed to the YMCA.

I run into the locker room with ten minutes to spare. My friend, Emma, drops her cap.. Before she can bend over, which she's not supposed to do because of her back, I'm handing her the cap. She murmurs something about how she's supposed to dive, and I look at her levelly. She rolls her eyes, and goes back to getting dressed.

I enter the pooldeck, wave to Coach Clifton, check the workout written across the board on the wall above the water fountain, then hop into the water. I'm in lane five.

I hear the familiar strains of Meant To Be from the speakers that the pool has under the water. I think they were a contribution by the Cullen family. My body glides smoothly as I gfly ddown the pool.

The song changes, and I smile. I know this one. I reach the wall after my warm up lap. I'm early, so I went ahead and started swimming. Coach Kelsey shows up fifteen minutes later, smiling as she watches me do pull-ups off the bar undr the diving block. I count undr my breath. "Eighty nine, ninety, ninety one…"

I usually set the time limit for when I get out here so I can do this. So, even though most of my teammates are still getting dressed, I'm already out here. Practice is something that I did all the time in Phoenix. In fact, it was practically all I did.

"Warm up is a four hundred IM." Everyone except me groans, and we're soon in the order we're supposed to go in.

Practice was fun today. It was also very hard. I get into my car, and drive to my house. I turn on a Melanie Martinez song, and relax. This is by far my favorite part of my day.

Tomorrow morning, when I go by to pick up Emma, since her car is in the shop, I will tell her the truth if she asks why my odometer is always on a five when I park. I don't exactly know where to start, but I do know that I'll confess this time. I will make my confession.

a/n: Okay, so I've had this prewritten for awhile now, and it's basically a race against time to get it up. My computer charger thingy broke, and so I have to take it in to get serviced, and for some unknown reason, the FFN app translates everything I write into Spanish… Which, needless to say, I do not speak very well. Well, see ya!

Emmabeth.


End file.
